McGee to the Rescue
by YaoiIsMyAddiction
Summary: Abby is hurt and McGee gets protective. ...my first time trying McAbby. Please bear with me..
1. Chapter 1

I do not own NCIS nor its characters. Even though I really wish I did. Nothing is mine except the plot.

This is my first McAbby fic. Not a big fan of this shipper, but I thought that I would give it a shot. This idea popped into my head. It mentions rape. Thought that I would give ya'll a heads up.

Walking into Abby's lab, I instantly notice that there was no music, no lights on, nor any of the machines on. I was about to walk out when I hear a sniffle. Walking into her office I see a figure curled u into the fetal position shaking. I run over to Abby and squat kneel down next to her. "Abby? Abby? ABBY!" She jerks awake. She lashes out and punches me in the gut. She is screaming and I quickly catch my breath. "Abby..Abby, It's me, Tim. Your okay. Your at NCIS. In your Lab." I put my arms around her and she collapses into me. After ten minutes or so her sobbing finally calms down.

"Abby, can you hear me sweetie?" Technically I have no right to call her that, but right now I don't care. Something is wrong and I want to comfort her. "Sweetie, are you okay?"

She takes a deep breath and slowly shakes her head. Her voice is so quiet that I have to strain my ears to hear her. "no Tim, I'm not, but I will be. …someday.."

What? What happened to make her feel like this? "Babe, what happened?"

She lifted her head to look at me, and I couldn't stop the gasp that escaped from my mouth. Her left eye was swollen shut and her lip was busted. She had a bandage wrapped around her forehead and a cut that extended from her right temple to her chin. "Oh Abby, who did this to you? What happened?"

I am sooo going to find the person who did this to the woman that I love, and I am going to quarter him.

She took in a shaky breath. "I was rapped last night, Tim."

I freeze. _**WHAT?**_


	2. Chapter 2

WHAT? What did she say? Raped? Abby? MY Abby? Somebody dared to rape MY ABBY! Oooh.. that bastard…when I find him..

I tighten my hold on Abby. I pulled out my phone and screatly press record. "Abby, I need for you to tell me everything you remember. She took in a deep breath. "Like I said Tim, I was raped last night. Gibbs and I went out to the bar on fourth street last night after work. It is our monthly tradition. The last Friday of every month we go and grab a couple of beers and pizza. He had to leave at ten And catch his flight this morning at 2. I stayed around to finish my drink , Like it was only ten more minutes. I walk out to my car and I was just getting to my car when this guy comes up behind me and grabs me and drags me into the alley way.

"I tried to scream but he busted my lip, and then he punched me. He grabbed my ands and hld them above my head. He then let his oher hand travel down me. He unbuttoned my shirt and pulled a knife out of his belt and sliced my bra open. He then attacked my breasts. He pinched and pulled at the skin. He ran the knife over my nipples and gently sliced them. God it hurt. He then replace his hands with his mouth and he bit down very hard. He drew blood. His free hand was traviling don my bare stomach and slipped under the waistband of my skirt and panties. He slipped his fingers inside of me and twisted and pulled. He then unzipped his pants and freed his erection. He grab hold of his knife and shioved my skirt up to my waist and then cut my panties off of me. He then pushed mw up against the wall and shoved into me. I couldn't help but scream again in pain seeing as he was in me and I wasn't wet at all down there. It hurt Tim. God did it hurt."

I am shocked. I know she wasn't done telling me the story yet. I wanted to throw up. I wanted to find the bastard and kill him. That or hang him and let the crows pick away at him. I take a deep breath and squeeze Abby tighter. "Abby, Can you continue or would you like to take a breath?"

"I can continue. Anyway, He continues thrusting into me and I am crying at this time, I think that turned him on more, because he goes faster and harder and deeper. It hurts. I wanted it to end. A few minutes later he finishes and is stupid enough to come inside of me. At this time I can barely move. He tok the knife and slashes my face. Lucky for me he just grazes my head. I am lightheaded and tired and nausciuous at this time. He kicks me in the ribs, hips and back. He then decides that he has had enough and leaves me in the alley. I pass out. About thirty minutes later a women finds me and wakes me up, she wants to call the police, but I tell her just to take me to the hospital. She does and waits around with me while I get examined.

"They were able to extract the semen from me and heal me up. They also took pictures of me when I arrived. I am supposed to be there but I just wanted to be in a safe place. So I checked myself out and the women, Maria Kelikos, sounds Greek. Anyway, she takes me back to the bar and walks me to my car. I thanked her for everything that she had done for me. She waves it off and said that she was glad to help. She gave me her contact info incase I made a case and they needed to talk to her. I hopped into my car and headed here. I grabbed Bert and had been here for about an hour before you came in."

I stay silent as I process the information. My blood was boiling and I wanted to lash out and scream and yell in frustration. She doesn't deserve this. None of it. She is the best person out there. The happiest Goth Forensic Scientist out there.

I take a deep breath. Come on McGee, you're an agent, act like it. Act like the agent you are first then after you start a case you can help her. Sometimes I hate my logical side. "Abby, are you still awake?

She nods.

"Do you think that you can describe his face enough to where we can put a bolo out on him?" I see her eyes fill with hope. She nods and gets p and boots up her computer. We work on picturing him for abou ten minutes. Abby starts to fall asleep so I lay her down on her futon, kiss her forehead, and cover her with a blanket form her bottom desk drawer. I also place Bert down next to her and then leave the lab.

Walking into the bullpen I snap into full Agent mode. I place the photo on Ziva's desk. She and Tony look at me. "Ziva, put a bolo out on him. I want to know who he s and I want to know every detail of his life. DiNozzo, get the security footage from the bar on Fourth Street. Now!"

They star at me. Tony decides to get up in my face asked, "Why should I McGeek?"

I snap. I grab him by the tie and yank him forward. "Because DiNozzo, that is the guy who raped Abby last night. Now unless you don't want to help find him, I suggest you get to work. I am going to Mercy hospital to see if I can get her clothes, pictures that they took , and the semen that they found in her. I do NOT want Abby disturbed while I am gone. Is that understood DiNozzo?"

Tony and Ziva numbly nod. "Good, lets get to work. Ziva, is that bolo out yet?"

"Yes, no hits yet though."

"Okay, keep an eye out on it. Get a hold of a Maria Kelikos. This is her contact info. She was the one that found Abby last night. DiNozzo, take his photo and show it around the bar, see if they recognize him."

"Agent McGee, a word please."

I turn and see Director Vance standing behind me.


	3. Chapter 3

"Director Vance, if you are going to tell me that we have no jurisdiction in theis case because Abby is a civilian, I don't want to hear it, She is a part of this team, and if anything happens to her, it is up to us to find out."

"Agent McGee, just the opposite, I was just going to tell you that I have requested another forensic scientist to process the evidence so that when we procicute this guy, the judge won't rule out the evedince since 'the victem' was the on processing the evidence. And that I will get a hold of Gibbs when he lands. I will let you know when, so that you can fill him in on the progress. You will lead up this investigation and fill me in on what you know. DiNozzo, don't give him a hard time. David, keep him in line"

"Gladly director" _BING_ "Oh, results of the bolo, the guy is… Petty Officer first class Alexander Deveroux. Dual citinship. Parents from France, born here. Arrived back in Norfolk from Iraq two days ago. Is staying on base."

_We got him. We got that bastard. _"Okay, Ziva, take another agent with you and pick him up,"

"What are you going to do McGee?"

"I'm gonna pull his file and go through his bank and phone records, then check on Abby and Fill in Gibbs when he lands. Good luck Ziva. Oh, and remember, suspects don't have to be buckeld in to the back seat. And try not to get a ticket."

Vance smiled and said, "I went deaf for a moment there, what did you tell David, McGee?"

_Good old Vance. _"Just to take care of our suspect with the upmost car Director."

Just then his phone rang. After a few seconds he hung up, "Gibbs' plane lands in an hour. So you better have more evidence to hold the PO here. And Oh, the hospitial is sending all of Ms. Scuito's stuff here. They should be arriving shortly." With that the Director left and I got busy. An hour later I hear, "Agent McGee, MTAC" Taking in a deep breath, time to go face Gibbs.


End file.
